1) Technical Field
This invention relates to a motion transmitting remote control assembly which is normally operated to control a device by transmitting tension or compression in a curved path by means of a flexible motion transmitting core element, and, more specifically, to a fitting for mounting the conduit to a support structure.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Motion transmitting remote control assemblies of the type that utilize a flexible conduit having a slidable inner core require attachment to a support structure for holding the conduit stationary while the inner core is moved axially. A typical support structure is a wall having an aperture through which the conduit must be threaded during assembly. Holding the conduit stationary relative to the support structure has required a fitting affixed to the conduit and having a snap fit feature whereby the fitting locks into the aperture. This attachment design makes the conduit difficult to remove from the support structure causing the fitting to break frequently during repair operations. An example of such an assembly is disclosed by the U.S. Pat. No. 4,458,552 to Spease. Spease discloses a substantially U-shaped retaining member removably slidably mounted on a conduit fitting and having a pair of stubs for engaging an opposite surface of a support structure through an aperture. An alternate design is disclosed by the U.S. Pat. No. 4,339,213 to Gilmore, who teaches a support structure having a U-shaped slot into which a conduit fitting having an annular groove is slidably inserted. The fitting is affixed by a coil spring surrounding the conduit and having a tip which engages an aperture in the support structure. The Spease ""552 patent does not facilitate a quick release of the fitting from the support structure, while the Gilmore ""213 patent does not provide axial support for the conduit.
A motion transmitting remote control assembly of the type for transmitting forces along a curved path by a motion transmitting core element includes a guide means and a motion transmitting core element moveably supported by the guide means. A support wall for supporting the guide means has a predetermined thickness between opposite surfaces and an inwardly extending periphery defining a pocket. The guide means includes a fitting defining an annular groove. The groove has a predetermined diameter and a predetermined width perpendicular to the diameter. The periphery of the pocket is disposed in the groove whereby the support wall supports the fitting. First and second abutments are disposed on the support wall. A U-shaped retainer clip has legs extending from a base and terminating in distal ends with the base and the legs disposed in the groove. The distal ends extend out of the groove and engage the abutments for retaining the fitting in the pocket.
The subject invention provides the ability for quick release of the conduit from the support wall via the catches. In addition, a more stable engagement between the fitting and the support wall is provided by the axial undulation in the clip which provides axial bias between the wall and the fitting. These features provide a superior motion transmitting remote control assembly over the prior art.